


Christmas Tree

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [2]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Hal pick out your Christmas tree
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Tree

Hal felt as excited as a child on Christmas morning. Which is apt considering it was December and Christmas was in a couple weeks. But today Hal was excited because he would be able to get a tree, the first Christmas tree he would have with you.

“You ready, honey?” Hal asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited. 

“I’m coming, sweetheart, just a second!”

When you came to the living room, Hal had to chuckle. You were wearing a sweater covered in Christmas trees with the lights on the trees making smiley faces. With a twirl, you went up to Hal and gave him a kiss.

“I thought this would be rather fitting for today, don’t you think?” You asked.

“Most definitely, darling,” Hal kissed you again. “It’s perfect. Now let’s go find our Christmas tree!”

You and Hal went to a local tree farm, looking for the perfect tree. Laughing and joking, the two of you scoured the farm. Suddenly, you found the tree.

“This one! This is our tree!” You squealed happily, pointing at a tall, fluffy tree.

Hal smiled, loving seeing you happy. And loving the sound of ‘our tree’. “Then let’s get our tree, darling.”

Happily, you and Hal brought home the tree and decorated it for Christmas.


End file.
